1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cleaning tool and a cleaning sheet, and more particularly to a cleaning tool and a cleaning sheet which can be suitably used for wiping an object to be cleaned, such as floor.
2. Description of the related Art
Japanese non-examined laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-198066 discloses a cleaning sheet having an inner layer sheet and outer layer sheets disposed on both sides of the inner layer sheet. The inner layer sheet and the outer layer sheets have substantially the same surface area and are integrated with each other by bonded portions formed by embossing. Further, the inner layer sheet is impregnated with cleaning solution. In use, the cleaning sheet is attached, for example, to a cleaning sheet mounting member. In order to attach the cleaning sheet to the cleaning sheet mounting member, typically, a central portion of the cleaning sheet is placed on a cleaning side of the cleaning sheet mounting member and both ends of the central portion are removably held by holding members of the cleaning sheet mounting member. By using such a cleaning sheet, an object to be cleaned can be cleaned in a wetted state.